The Roof
While having breakfast, HungryGrox gets up to get some beer (while he is both high and drunk at the same time). He somehow gets up on the roof in half a second and now he wants to get down. Transcript (Stick and HungryGrox are in Grox's kitchen at the kitchen table eating breakfast) HungryGrox: (Picks up a empty bottle of beer from the table) Huh... no more beer, hey Stick. I am gonna get some more from the fridge, do you want something. Stick775: No I'm good (Stick's cellphone rings and he answers while HungryGrox walks off to the fridge) Stick775: Hello? HungryGrox: (Somehow got up on the roof in half a second) STICK!!! I AM ON THE ROOF!!! Stick775: How the fuck did you get there? You were just in the kitchen! HungryGrox: I... DON'T... KNOW!!!! (Stick775 runs outside and looks up at the roof) Stick775: How did you manage to get up there? HungryGrox: I went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, smoked some crack and then I WAS UP HERE! Stick775: Are you high again? I mean, this is just really weird... HungryGrox: DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE UP HERE, STICK?! ON THIS BIG AND SCARY ROOF! I AM SO LONELY. I AM SO LONELY UP HERE!!! I AM LONELY AND SCARED. AND I AM ON A ROOF! (Scary monster like sounds are heard comming from the roof) HungryGrox: Stick... there is something else on the roof! Stick775: What? What else could possibly b- (HungryGrox is dragged away from Stick's vision) Grox? What's happening? (HungryGrox is being thrown around on the roof while screaming in pain) HungryGrox: (Gets back to where Stick can see him) Uh Stick, I was just kidding. It was a joke. This entire roof thing was a joke. Stick775: But how did you- HungryGrox: I have no idea... (5 seconds pass and both begin to laugh) HungryGrox: I mean, what could possibly be up here? (A really loud growl is heard comming from the roof) Stick775: I am not falling for that again... HungryGrox: BUT THIS IS REAL! Stick775: (Turns around) Not falling for it... (HungryGrox is dragged out of Stick's vision and is being torn apart by a octopus like monster) HungryGrox: HELP! Stick775: (Ingores Grox and plays Flamy Birds on his phone) (Blood gets splattered all over Stick) Stick775: Haha, real funny. I bet this is just ketchup... (Chad Cop walks by and walks up to Stick) Chad Cop: Uhh... (looks up at the roof) is that your friend up there on the roof? Stick775: (Still plays Flamy Birds) Yeah Chad Cop: What is he- Stick775: Oh he is just trying to troll me. Chad Cop: But there is blood all over you Stick775: Ketchup, it's ketchup HungryGrox: HELP!!! (Gets crushed into a ball) Stick775: (Ignores HungryGrox) Don't be fooled by him Chad Cop: Well he is your friend and your responsibility. So... (begins walking away) good day citizen. Stick775: Nothing is going to happen to him, he is just faking it... (Intestines and robotic parts are thrown at Stick) Stick775: Stop faking it, I am not buying it... (HungryGrox's skin is torn off and thrown at Stick and lands on his head like a hat) Stick775: (Still ignores HungryGrox) This is just leather, leather covered in ketchup. -Episode Ends- Category:Episodes